docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie the Rescuer
Rosie the Rescuer is the second segment of the forty-second episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on April 4, 2014. Summary Doc and the other toys help Rosie regain her confidence after she panics during a real emergency and forgets everything she's supposed to do. Recap It's another day in Doc's backyard until she somehow brings a toy ambulance named Rosie to life until later on after Sir Kirby gets caught in an avalanche of building blocks until Rosie starts panicking. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Bronty *Nika Futterman as Rosie Songs *What's Going On? *Stay Cool in an Emergency Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Rosie: Stuffy, you can be an EMT. Stuffy: All right! I'm an EMT! That's good, right? Rosie: (Giggles) It's an Emergency Medical Toy. Doc: EMTs help Rosie during a rescue. Lambie: EMT's reporting for duty. Stuffy: Yeah. But, what do we do? Rosie: Good question. The first thing you do when an accident happens is call for help, but Sir Kirby's already done that. So now, we're on. (Makes beeping noises) Chilly: Oh, this is scary. Rosie: Stay chill, Chilly Man. It's important to be calm. Just breathe in and breathe out. Chilly: (breathes in and out) Hey, I do feel calm. Well, calmer. Doc: When you're calm, it's easier to think about what you need to do. Stuffy: Hey, guys, we were gonna play a game that wasn't so loud, remember? Sir Kirby: Right you are, Stuffy, but alas we are not playing. Lambie: We'd better do something. Stuffy: Right. Let's see. What would Rosie do, you know, if she wasn't freaking out? Lambie: According to what Rosie told us, first we call for help. Bronty: Help! Helpity-help-help! Lambie: Thank you, Bronty. Next, we stay calm. Rosie: How can we be calm in a moment like this? Chilly: She's got a point. Lambie: Chilly, we have to stay calm so we can think about what we need to do. Chilly: Oh, yeah, right. Uh, to stay calm we breathe in and out. (Everyone breathes in and out) Stuffy: Okay, I think I got it. Let's real carefully take the blocks off of Sir Kirby. Sir Kirby: I say, thank you, friends. Bronty: Oh, boy. Sir Kirby's okay. Now can we play "rescue" again? Um, Rosie? Rosie: Uh, yeah, maybe somebody else can be the ambulance this time. Lambie and Stuffy have really got it down. Stuffy: I learned everything I know from you, Rosie. Lambie: Stuffy's right. You are an expert rescuer. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Forwards Backwards, Panic-itis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Rosie the Rescuer *It is revealed that Doc's first surgery was fixing a spring on Robot Ray's suction cup that had come loose. Gallery * Rosie the Rescuer/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Rosie Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung Category:Episodes about Sir Kirby Category:Action Figures Category:Lego Category:Season 2